A Day in Weekend
by byunpies
Summary: Punya 10 anak laki-laki saja belum becus, tapi Yifan terus saja merengek minta anak perempuan! [exo fic; parents!krisho; kids!another 10 members; oneshoot]


**A Day in Weekend**  
 **byunpies storyline**

 **.**

 **a KrisHo fanfict**

(with their 10 mischievous-annoying-noisy-tiring-troublemaker children)

 **.**

 _idk if it's a bxb or gs. just enjoy it, k?_

 ** _._**

* * *

Ini akhir minggu. Waktunya libur, harusnya.

Tapi tidak ada kata libur bagi ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Apalagi untuk ibu rumah tangga yang punya anak sepuluh— _seperti_ _Joonmyeon_.

"Kenapa anak kita laki-laki semua, sih?"

Joonmyeon mendengus. Kalimat Yifan yang ini didengarnya sudah lebih dari ratusan kali, keberadaan Yifan yang selalu mengganggu juga sudah dia alami lebih dari ratusan ribu kali.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Kau yang membuatnya."

" _Kita_ yang membuatnya, Joonie."

Ah, terserah! Joonmyeon masih punya segudang pekerjaan rumah tangga lain untuk dikerjakan alih-alih meladeni keabsurdan Yifan setiap pria jangkung itu berada di rumah.

"Kenapa anak kita laki-laki semua, sih?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab, dia sibuk mengambili pakaian-pakaian kering dari tempat jemuran.

"Kalau punya anak perempuan, rumah kita akan jadi lebih berwarna, ya kan?"

Joonmyeon masih tidak menjawab, dia sibuk menumpuki semua pakaian kering itu di sudut kamar untuk disetrika.

"Kau tidak bosan? Yang keluar laki-laki terus—"

Joonmyeon masih tidak menjawab, tapi kali ini dia merutuk dalam pikiran. Dia juga bosan melihat Yifan menyebalkan seperti ini, lebih bagus kalau pria itu pergi kerja saja setiap hari.

Harusnya hari libur seperti ini tidak usah ada. Toh tidak ada bedanya juga bagi kesibukan Joonmyeon. Justru Yifan yang libur kerja malah menambah kerepotannya saja.

Tangisan bayi terdengar dari salah satu kamar. Joonmyeon melesat kesana, tidak peduli pada sang suami yang masih mengekorinya.

Tergesa dihampirinya dua boks bayi yang berdampingan tersebut, "Aigoo, anak-anak Mama lapar, ya? Ayo kita minum susu."

Yifan masih belum lelah juga, "Joonie—"

"Diam, Fanfan."

Hening. Hanya terdengar sisa-sisa rengekan Sehun dan kecipak dari Jongin.

"Aku mau anak perempuan." Yifan mulai merengek lagi. "Joonie, _please_ , dengarkan aku."

Joonmyeon masih tidak menoleh, Jongin dan Sehun sedang sibuk menyusu padanya. "Apa?"

"Ayo kita buat anak perempuan, Joonie."

Joonmyeon hampir melempar bantal kalau tidak ingat ada si kembar dalam gendongannya.

"Aku baru melahirkan para bungsu ini dua bulan yang lalu, Yifan!"

"Apa bedanya? Toh anak-anak yang lain juga beda umurnya tidak jauh-jauh."

Ah, terserah! Punya sepuluh anak laki-laki sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Joonmyeon. Sebelas, kalau dia perlu menambahkan sang suami yang tingkahnya seperti anak-anak dalam daftar juga. Joonmyeon jelas tidak sanggup menambah satu lagi.

"Ayolah, Joonie~" Yifan mendekat dan merendahkan suaranya.

Joonmyeon tidak habis pikir.

Bayi kembar Jongin dan Sehun ini sebenarnya hasil dari rengekan Yifan. Anak kedelapan mereka, Zitao, juga hasil dari keinginan Yifan yang sudah bosan dengan tujuh anak laki-laki dalam keluarga mereka.

Sudah dua kali mereka mencoba untuk anak perempuan dan malah menghasilkan tiga laki-laki _lagi._

Joonmyeon sebetulnya sudah cukup dengan tujuh. Dia senang rumahnya ramai, tapi tidak senang dengan keabnormalan mereka semua. Jelas anak-anaknya mengikuti kesintingan ayah mereka dan Joonmyeon hanya berada di antara mereka semua hanya untuk menjadi peranak.

Ah, terserah!

"Ya? Ya?" Yifan tampaknya tahu Joonmyeon mulai meluluh, "Kita buat rencana lagi sekarang, ya? Sayangku, cintaku~ Oke, ya?"

Suaminya itu pintar sekali dalam hal merayu begini. Mungkin sebetulnya kembar tiga Baekhyun-Jongdae-Chanyeol mendapat turunan hobi merengek dan berisik mereka dari ayahnya.

Joonmyeon masih menangkis, "Kalau yang keluar laki-laki lagi, bagaimana?"

"Ya, kita buat saja lagi!"

Kali ini sebuah bantal benar-benar menghantam wajah Yifan.

"Aduh, Joonie—"

"Keluar." Sekarang Joonmyeon betulan membelalak. Kalau saja ditengah-tengah mereka tidak ada si bayi kembar, Joonmyeon sudah menjerit kesal dan menendang Yifan keluar kamar, mungkin keluar rumah saja sekalian. "Keluar, Yifan."

Suaminya itu jelas akan mulai merengek lagi kalau saja kepala si anak kedua, Luhan, tidak muncul dari balik pintu.

"Baba!" Anak itu berteriak, tidak peduli akan adik-adik bungsunya yang ingin tidur dalam pelukan sang ibu dengan tenang. Si pemalu Minseok yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung adik kembarnya juga ikut menyusul di dekatnya dalam diam. "Ayo, dong! Katanya mau temani kami main bola!"

Yifan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba tiga kepala kecil lain ikut muncul.

"BABAAAAAA!"

Gawat! Itu si kembar tiga, yang paling berisik dan dalangnya para kejahilan di rumah mereka.

Joonmyeon buru-buru menepuki pantat kedua bayinya sembari berbisik memperingatkan kembar tiganya yang ribut, "Ssshh! SSSHHHHHH! Adik-adik kalian mau tidur!"

Tapi bukan Baekhyun-Jongdae-Chanyeol namanya kalau menurut pada Joonmyeon. Mereka malah mendesak dua kakak tertua untuk dapat masuk ke kamar dengan leluasa dan mulai berulah di sana.

"Baba, ayo, main bola!" Jongdae melompat-lompat. "Sama Minnie hyung dan Lulu hyung!"

"Sama Baba juga, biar pas _twhee versuz twhee_!" Chanyeol ikut melompat.

"Payah, Yeolli!" Daripada ikut melompat, Baekhyun sekarang lebih peduli untuk mengoreksi pengucapan adiknya, "Yang betul itu _tewhee versaz twehee_!"

Serius, anak-anaknya itu belajar dari siapa, sih?

Sekarang si anak kedelapan, Zitao, yang muncul di pintu. "Baba jangan main bola!" Zitao mendekat dan menggelayut pada kaki panjang ayahnya, "Baba sudah janji mau membacakan buku buat Taotao!"

" _Bhabha sudyah jhanji maw memb-achakan b-ukhu bwat Tawtaw_ ~" Ini si _human_ - _copy_ Baekhyun yang berulah.

"HUAAAAANG!"

Baekhyun ikut menirukan, " _Hu-aaaaang_ ~"

Anak keempat ini paling senang mengganggu si cengeng Zitao. Sepertinya hidup anak cerewet itu tidak akan afdol kalau belum mengerjai adiknya dalam sehari.

"Jangan bacakan dia buku, Baba!" Suara Chanyeol menggelegar, diperparah dengan lengkingan bersemangat Jongdae. "Benar! Anak laki-laki harusnya main bola, bukan baca buku _princess_!"

Dua adik kembar Baekhyun juga sama saja nakalnya.

Joonmyeon bukannya tidak mau melerai ejekan kembar tiganya yang bandel ataupun menenangkan lengkingan tangisan Zitao yang makin menjadi-jadi, tapi sekarang dia masih sibuk menenangkan kedua bayi kembarnya yang mulai merengek.

"Cup, cup! Tidak apa, hyungideul kalian hanya sedang ingin main saja, tidak apa~"

Ketika sedang ribut-ribut begitu, Yixing muncul juga. Joonmyeon pikir si anak ketiga itu akan jadi penengah seperti biasa, tapi ternyata hari ini dia sedang agak _bingung_.

"Baba, rasanya punya janji denganku juga, deh." Yixing berdiri ditengah-tengah dan menggaruk pelipisnya dengan raut _blank_ , "Tunggu. Janji apa, ya?"

Joonmyeon rasanya mau menangis.

 _Tidak kamu juga, Yixing-ie..._

"Cukup, _boys_ , cukup." Akhirnya sang kepala keluarga membuka suaranya juga.

Joonmyeon tahu Yifan pasti pusing. Joonmyeon juga begitu, dia merasakannya tiap hari, malah. Apalagi kalau si kembar tiga yang sudah membuat kacau, pekerjaan rumah tidak ada yang bisa dia selesaikan.

Tapi itu, kan, salah Yifan sendiri. Siapa suruh minta anak banyak-banyak. Resiko tanggung sendiri, dong.

"Hari ini Baba milik kalian semua," Joonmyeon tersenyum manis sekali, biar saja Yifan yang pusing, yang penting dia dan dua bayinya bisa bertenang seharian ini. "Ajak main Baba diluar saja, ya?"

"AY-AY, MAMA!"

"Biarkan Mama dan adik-adikmu tidur sebentar, ya?"

Sekali lagi mereka menyahut kompak, "SIAP, MAMA!"

Begitu-begitu, Yifan sebetulnya selalu menjadi kesayangan (dan bahan rebutan) anak-anak mereka.

Syukurlah. Kalau mereka semua senangnya menempel pada Joonmyeon dan bukan Yifan, mungkin Joonmyeon sudah jadi perkedel sekarang.

Punya sepuluh anak itu tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan, tahu.

Sebelum ditarik keluar oleh sembilan anak-anak mereka, Yifan sempat melempar tatapan SOS padanya, tapi Joonmyeon acuh saja.

Biar tahu rasa dia.

Sekali-kali gantian, dong. Sebagai kepala keluarga yang baik, Yifan juga harus bisa menangani kerusuhan anak-anak dalam rumahnya sendiri.

Sehun masih menggeliat gelisah di boksnya akibat ocehan berisik ayah dan kakak-kakaknya yang masih terdengar. Joonmyeon sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui, tapi kalau dilihat sedekat ini, Sehun ternyata mirip sekali dengan Yifan.

Dia mau tak mau malah jadi menggumam,

"Jangan seperti Baba kalian, ya, _maknae_."

Benar.

Joonmyeon tidak kuat kalau dua anggota baru dalam keluarganya ini juga malah mengikuti kesintingan Yifan.

"Mama," Satu kepala lagi muncul di pintu ketika Joonmyeon mulai menyetrika pakaian-pakaian yang baru dia ambil dari jemuran, "Mau Soo bantu?"

Joonmyeon paling senang dengan anak ketujuh ini. Tidak berisik, tidak suka berulah, tidak seperti kakak-kakaknya yang lain—otak kecil Kyungsoo yang manis bahkan tahu ibunya kewalahan dan dia selalu saja menawarkan bantuan.

Tapi mana tega Joonmyeon menyuruh tangan kecil itu bekerja?

"Tidak apa, buat saja tugas sekolahmu."

Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk dengan melipat kaki di sampingnya, "Sudah."

"Bereskan meja?"

"Sudah."

"Kamar?"

"Sudah, kamar-kamar hyungideul juga tadi sudah sama Soo dan Minnie hyung."

Ah, senang sekali mendengarnya.

Padahal Joonmyeon tidak pernah menyuruh, tapi Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang pada dasarnya rajin selalu rela merapikan segala hal berantakan yang diperbuat oleh saudara-saudara mereka.

"Belajar saja untuk besok," Joonmyeon meletakkan setrikanya ketika Kyungsoo beringsut mendekati kedua boks adik bayinya. "Sayang, kau mau lihat adikmu?"

Joonmyeon tidak pernah membiarkan Chanyeol mendekati Jongin dan Sehun karena anak keenam itu hanya akan terus berteriak, "HAI! ADIK-ADIK BARU CHANYEOL! HAI!" dengan suara luar biasa menakutkan dan membuat adik-adik bungsunya menangis menjerit-jerit.

Dia juga sudah bersikap begitu pada Kyungsoo dan Zitao ketika mereka baru lahir, kalau mau tahu.

Kakak kembarnya, Jongdae, malah kerap kali marah-marah pada bayi kembar itu.

"Kenapa mereka tidak mau mengobrol sama aku, sih?!" Jeritan sakit hati Jongdae selalu melengking tiap kali dia mencoba mengajak Jongin dan Sehun bicara. "Kenapa mereka cuma nangis-nangis! Mereka tidak suka aku, ya?! Lihat, Mama, mereka benci Dae hyung!"

Dia juga sudah bersikap begitu pada Kyungsoo dan Zitao ketika mereka baru lahir, kalau mau tahu.

Tapi si anak baik Kyungsoo hanya mengamati bayi-bayi berumur dua bulan dalam boks mereka dengan takjub, "Adik bayinya Soo lucu."

Si tukang tidur Jongin sudah kembali jatuh dalam mimpinya. Adiknya, Sehun, masih saja bergerak gelisah, Kyungsoo langsung menangkap gelagat tersebut dan segera menjauh.

"Mereka mau bobo, Ma?"

"Iya," Joonmyeon mengulurkan telunjuk yang langsung Sehun genggam dan ditiru juga oleh Kyungsoo, "Lihat, Soo hyung, Sehunnie sudah menguap. Aigooo."

"Aigooo." Kyungsoo meniru dengan lucu.

Mana bisa Joonmyeon tidak mencubit gemas pipi gembul anaknya ini?

"Kalau begitu, Soo tidak mau mengganggu." Anak ketujuh itu berjinjit dan mengecup pipi ibunya, "Soo mau belajar dulu, ya, Mama," lalu mengecup pipi kedua adiknya yang mulai tertidur dengan lembut, "Dadah, dongsaengideul."

Joonmyeon menatap si mungil tersebut keluar dari kamar dengan hati-hati.

Ah... Setidaknya masih ada satu anaknya yang terselamatkan dari kesintingan ayah mereka.

Syukur, Tuhan.

* * *

 **FIN!**

* * *

in case if you still confused, here's the trees of their 10 children:

(1)Minseok & (2)Luhan

(3)Yixing

(4)Baekhyun, (5)Jongdae, (6)Chanyeol

(7)Kyungsoo

(8)Zitao

(9)Jongin & (10)Sehun

* * *

 _Aku sangat kangen Daddy Yifan. Sudah hampir lima tahun berlalu, tapi aku masih saja betah memutar ulang semua episode Showtime. Lihat nasib naas Joon-Mom sekarang, ditinggalkan dengan tujuh anak yang menjadi liar nan berisik tak tahu diri ;~; anak produk perceraian memang biasanya berubah tak terkendali ;~; (?)_

 **Sukabumi—04.08.2018**  
 **byunpies**


End file.
